


Santo...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si había hablado con él dos o tres veces era mucho, y en un continuo ambiente de batalla. En cierta forma había adivinado que Shun estaba ahí escapando por algo. —Tu entrenamiento comenzará en este mismo instante, sin contemplaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santo...

_**Santo pecado**_.

**(…)**

_Shun llegó vencido, cansado, devastado._

_Su corazón podía ofrecérselo a los perros._

_No sería fácil, no sería tan simple como pensaba._

_Irse de Japón, lejos de todos, al Santuario, lugar donde antaño, se había vertido tanta sangre._

_Su sangre, la de su hermano y la de sus hermanos del alma._

_Sangre por una guerra tan ajena como cercana._

_Tan ajena para el niño que debía luchar aun en contra de sus principios._

_Eran tan solo niños._

_Mientras los jóvenes de su edad aprendían sobre el amor, la amistad y la traición ellos lo tuvieron que aprender de golpe, a base de heridas y muertes._

_¡Tan niños!_

_Tan pequeños, y tanto vieron sus ojos infantiles._

_Sin duda había sido una manera cruel de madurar._

**(…)**

Luego de un viaje agotador y de pasarse la mayor parte recordando todos los sucesos anteriores: La charla con su hermano, la separación con Hyoga, el enojo de Shiryu por un amor no correspondido y Seiya... quien había sido su refugio carnal luego del gran caos sentimental que vivió con el Cisne y el Dragón. Todavía quedaba llegar, presentarse ante el Patriarca, pedir el permiso para quedarse y conocer a Shaka. Sí, conocerlo, porque bien o mal, si había hablado con él dos o tres veces era mucho, y en un continuo ambiente de batalla en donde había despertado una creciente admiración que se acentuaría con el transcurrir del tiempo en la sexta Casa del Santuario.

Luego de la correspondiente presentación ante la máxima autoridad y de obtener su permiso, el joven se encaminó a los Templos atravesando uno a uno y saludando al paso con una pequeña reverencia. Ellos eran sus superiores.

Llegó ante Shaka, lo saludó, pidió para quedarse y este, sin pedirle motivos, lo recibió.

—¿Eres consciente de que permanecerás aquí por entrenamiento? —cuestionó Virgo con los ojos misteriosamente abiertos. En cierta forma había adivinado que Shun estaba ahí escapando por algo— ¿Y que tu entrenamiento comenzará en este mismo instante, sin contemplaciones?

—Sí. Será todo un honor para mí que Shaka de Virgo ofrezca parte de sus conocimientos —respondió Andrómeda con una acentuada reverencia—, si usted me lo permite.

—Bueno, Andrómeda... deja el formalismo de lado —dijo el rubio con una agradable sonrisa, ese joven era un sol—. Ven. —Caminó hacia uno de los amplios salones del Templo, templo que a simple vista parecía ruinas, pero que sin duda poseía una arquitectura impactante, maravillosa, sin adjetivo que lo describa.

—S-Sí.

—Comeremos algo, debes tener hambre; además será un mimo antes del ayuno.

—¿Ayuno? —pronunció Andrómeda con duda y siguiendo al ser celestial.

Ingresaron a lo que sería una moderna cocina, muy alejada de la entrada principal, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, era una casa dentro del mismo Templo.

—Siéntete, de ahora en más, como en tu casa. A la larga o a la corta lo será —dijo Shaka mientras ponía una tetera en la hornalla. El joven permaneció de pie, observando a Virgo y su imponente figura. Más allá de su belleza, era indescriptible el halo de seguridad y de honor que despedía, aun así, vestido con un pantalón de tela marrón oscuro y una camiseta blanca muy sencilla. Shun solo lo recordaba envestido con la armadura. Mientras preparaba un té, alguien entró con demasiada confianza al Templo. El dueño de casa dejó la preparación de lado para recibir a su compañero de armas—. Ya vuelvo —avisó, y Shun se sintió inmensamente curioso.

No era correcto espiar, eso lo sabía, pero de igual modo caminó hasta el marco de la puerta y observó al guerrero que identificó rápido por sus dos puntos característicos en lugar de cejas. Prestó más atención a pesar de no poder escuchar bien. Por lo visto discutían por algo, podía verlos a los dos muy gestuales, Muu recriminaba algo con sus manos, mientras que el rostro de Virgo era puro enojo. Andrómeda quiso saber más y agudizó los oídos, lo único que pudo escuchar fue un nombre: Saga.

—Supongo que lo conoces —dijo el dueño de la morada dejando, por un instante, la furia de lado.

—Sí, Andrómeda —reconoció Aries.

El aludido se vio descubierto y de inmediato se sofocó por su propio atrevimiento. Bajó la cabeza en señal de perdón, pero no le recriminaron nada, en apariencias volvían a estar muy concentrados en su enojo como para prestarle la debida atención.

—H-Hola, Muu —saludó Shun un poco incómodo y segundos después, cuando pudo reaccionar.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Aunque en realidad la pregunta que quería hacer era un ¿por qué estás aquí? O al menos Shaka, frente a él, lo interpretó así.

—Ha venido por entrenamiento —interrumpió Virgo.

—Sí. Así es —reafirmó Andrómeda—. Estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás, Muu?

—Perfectamente —respondió con falsa seguridad mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa al rubio.

Shun decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Al parecer tenían qué arreglar _algo_ entre ellos. Saludó y se alejó hacia la cocina. Se sentó y a pesar de que los minutos pasaban, Shaka no volvía.

**(…)**

La noche llegó y con ella la hora de dormir. Virgo decidió darle el día libre al joven antes de comenzar con la tortura, pero le recalcó una y mil veces que no tendría contemplaciones con él. Shun se acostó sobre una cama improvisada en la sala y como era de esperarse Shaka fue a su cuarto; pero en medio de la noche, cuando Andrómeda se encontraba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos y en sus lágrimas recordando todo lo que había dejado atrás, escuchó como alguien andaba por la cocina.

Se levantó, se colocó un pantalón largo y con el torso desnudo se acercó hasta el lugar.

—No puedes dormir —pronunció Shaka dándole la espalda.

—Por lo que veo tú tampoco. —Shun se sentó a la mesa y con la barbilla descansando sobre una mano se quedó contemplándolo.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —preguntó revolviendo una taza sobre la mesada, recién ahí volteó a mirarlo.

—No, gracias.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio. Shaka se sentó frente a Andrómeda y permaneció con la vista baja unos minutos hasta que quebró ese silencio.

—Estás triste. —De nuevo no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación de Virgo—. Tus ojos están tristes.

El joven bajó la mirada y con un gesto de cabeza indicó que tal vez.

—Puede ser.

—¿Se puede saber qué te tiene así? —inquirió con sumo interés.

—No es que esté triste. Tan solo... pensaba —aclaró Shun, Shaka lo dejo continuar solo—. Pensaba en que ahora usted es como mi maestro... y que... —Pero fue interrumpido, ya que Virgo comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Lo sé; pero no estoy aquí para ocupar el lugar de tu maestro. —Una sincera sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Tu maestro es y será tu maestro. Yo solo te ofrezco parte de mis conocimientos.

Shun sonrió al verse descubierto. Era cierto, pensaba en Albiore y en que si estaba bien lo que hacía. El otro también lo había interpretado correctamente y por eso buscó tranquilizar al joven.

—Entiendo.

—Sé que tu maestro estaría orgulloso de ver como su discípulo busca perfeccionarse y no se queda estancado en sus conocimientos. —Shaka dio un sorbo a su té y continuó—. Y no me trates de usted que me haces sentir un viejo.

De nuevo el joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento. Era tanta la confianza que le inspiraba Shaka que no se privó de hablar sobre sus temores y su maestro.

Virgo quedó maravillado frente al respeto que Shun todavía le guardaba a su difunto maestro, así como el cariño que aún anidaba en su corazón. Sin duda Albiore había formado a un muchacho llenándolo de conocimientos profundos, de honor y hermosos principios.

**(…)**

Al otro día el entrenamiento comenzó con un ayuno, que solo los dioses sabían cuándo terminaría. Shun rogaba que fuera cuanto antes. Había mucho que no comprendía de Shaka, pero aun así lo escuchaba con dedicación y admiración.

Se quedó entrenando solo, cuando Muu se apareció en busca de Virgo.

—Hola, Shun.

—Hola, Muu. Si buscas a Shaka... el Patriarca lo ha mandado a llamar, hace apenas unos minutos.

—Mala suerte —exclamó Aries adentrándose más al Templo y con confianza se sentó cerca de Andrómeda—. Si estás ocupado me retiro. No quisiera interferir en tu entrenamiento.

—¡Oh! No, no te preocupes. "Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan" —dijo divertido y poniéndose de pie.

—Dime, ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento?

—Agotador —respondió Shun bebiendo un poco de agua para luego ofrecerle a su interlocutor.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó sin reparar en nada, a decir verdad era curioso tenerlo allí en el Santuario.

—Por muchas cosas... —contestó Andrómeda eludiendo la pregunta.

—¿Estás escapando de algo? —Cuánta verdad en esas palabras.

—No lo sé. Quise alejarme un poco de todo. Qué sé yo —exclamó soltando un suspiro y sentándose junto a Muu comenzó así una charla banal que poco a poco fue transformándose en algo personal. Uno no podía evitar abrirse cuando estaba frente a Muu, tenía algo en su personalidad que inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Shun descubrió así a una persona abierta que le inspiraba la misma seguridad que Shaka, mientras que Muu se encontró con un hombre y no con un niño como pensó al verlo el día anterior.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Aries siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Y entonces no tuve más opciones... Cuando comienzas a plantearte esas cosas es señal de que tu relación se está yendo a pique.

—Pero por lo que me dices eso fue así desde un principio.

—Sí, pero hay cosas que con el tiempo se pierden. O sea... cuando conoces a una persona, la aceptas como es. Y te gustan las cosas buenas que te da; ¿pero qué ocurre cuando esas cosas buenas se pierden?

—Pesan más las cosas malas —continuó coincidiendo con Andrómeda.

—Exactamente.

La agradable conversación continuó mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El joven se sentía a gusto, había encontrado a alguien sabio a quien confesarle sus temores. Con facilidad la charla se desvió otra vez sacando a flote otra visión.

—¿Y cómo haces? —preguntó Muu con una fugaz sonrisa.

—Y... qué sé yo... —contestó Shun echándose a reír—. Hace meses que no pasa nada de nada —agregó refiriéndose a la actividad sexual.

—Bueno, cuando quieras —dijo Aries levantando una mano.

La risa cesó por un momento; aquella era una clara proposición. Andrómeda se quedó mirando a su compañero con exagerada extrañeza. Por lo poco que había visto era algo más que un amigo de su nuevo maestro.

—P-Pero...

—Era broma —aclaró Aries con seriedad, pero de inmediato plasmó una sonrisa al ver la expresión del menor—, en parte...

—¿Tú y Shaka? Yo pensé que... tú y él eran...

—¿Si somos algo más que simples amigos? —Al ver el asentimiento de Shun quiso responderle, pero por las escalinatas cierto rubio se acercaba.

Muu se puso de pie con rapidez y caminó hasta donde estaba Shaka, quien con una mirada de enojo lo dijo todo. Shun se sintió ajeno y decidió alejarse a las afueras del Templo. Mientras que a lo lejos, cuando volteó, había podido ver cómo discutían con fervor los dos Santos que él recordaba como los dos más tranquilos. Aries agitaba las manos con furia mientras Virgo le dedicaba gestos de ironía y sarcasmo.

Andrómeda había ido al Santuario para alejarse un poco de sus problemas, pero por lo visto los problemas no querían dejarlo en paz a él. Descubría, y más lo haría con el tiempo, que escapando no conseguiría nada.

Se sentó en una roca a contemplar el bello paisaje de grutas y acantilados que le ofrecía Grecia, analizando lo poco que había transcurrido en el lugar. Cuando la noche se apoderó de la vista el joven decidió que era hora de volver.

Caminó con duda por el Templo hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde Shaka se encontraba lavando los platos con furia.

—¿Dónde has estado? Sin mi permiso no puedes irte a ningún lado —dijo con voz grave y firme—. Espero que comprendas que del Santuario no se puede salir...

—L-Lo siento —balbuceó Shun con pena, ese era su primer reto desde que llegara al Templo.

¿Quién lo diría? Shaka perdiendo la compostura. Llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de calmarse; Andrómeda no tenía la culpa de los problemas en su relación con Muu.

—Está bien —dijo un poco más tranquilo—, siéntate. Ahora haré un té.

—Te ayudaré —sentenció situándose a su lado, aun la vergüenza por haber sido retado no lo había abandonado.

En silencio tomaron juntos el té, lo único que podían beber aparte de agua. Shaka le explicó que pronto comenzarían con la meditación, le enseñaría a Andrómeda una técnica para pasar días enteros en ese estado.

Al otro día ya estaban listos para comenzar y así, transcurrieron semanas, meses. El tiempo del "no Tiempo". A pesar de que en un comienzo la meditación era interrumpida, Virgo fue acostumbrando a su discípulo a permanecer más tiempo. El récord del joven fueron tres meses enteros. Lo más asombroso era la escasa necesidad de comer o beber.

Shaka le aclaró antes de comenzar que, por supuesto, la meditación sería interrumpida. Si bien Shun necesitó en varias ocasiones ir al baño o beber agua, en el estado permaneció sin interrupciones, como una especie de sueño eterno y silencioso. Andrómeda aprendió a ser más paciente gracias a esta técnica. Cuando el rubio considero superada esa prueba lo dejó distenderse, y Shun, saliendo del trance de la meditación, decidió ir a pasear un rato por donde le era permitido: Las afueras del Templo de Virgo.

Sentado en la misma roca donde solía sentarse, Andrómeda escuchó una voz conocida quejándose.

—Por fin. Era hora —dijo alguien y el joven volteó con brusquedad, tan tranquilo y compenetrado con le bella vista que no reparó en la presencia de Muu, quien en esa ocasión vestía con ropas mundanas y el cabello lo traía atado—. Las meditaciones de Shaka. A veces son eternas —exageró Aries dejando en claro su disgusto.

—Hola, Muu. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor, ahora que te veo.

Shun respondió aquellas palabras con una sincera sonrisa, sin darse cuenta daba comienzo a un descaro pues el hombre no tenía en la frente tatuado un "propiedad de..." así que con su característico trato Andrómeda aprovechó el acercamiento para tomar contacto con él.

Aquello lo entretuvo bastante, se sintió satisfecho al ver que aun podía despertar algo en alguien (ni que fuera un viejo). Las manos rozaban _casualmente_ las de Muu, mientras este, notando el acercamiento del joven, decidió tomar cierta distancia, pues aquello estaba bien hasta cierto punto. Aries se excusó diciendo que iría en busca de Shaka y así, dejando solo, se encaminó al Templo de Virgo.

Shun se sintió extraño. ¿Había hecho algo malo sin notarlo? Pues había podido ver en los ojos del hombre cierta incomodidad. ¡Tan a gusto que estaba! En fin, tendría sus motivos.

La noche llegó y con ella la anhelada cena. Shun casi había olvidado el sabor de la comida, pero Shaka había puesto fin al ayuno junto con la meditación alegando que comenzaría un entrenamiento más intenso, cuerpo a cuerpo. Se sentaron a la mesa luego de que Muu se retirara a su Templo relativamente tarde. Andrómeda quiso preguntarle a Virgo, pero no se sintió con la confianza de hacerlo, tanto respeto que le tenía.

Los ojos esmeraldas del joven brillaban de emoción al ver el plato cubierto de comida suculenta. Aquello le causó cierta gracia al rubio quien echó a reír para luego comenzar a hablar.

—Shun, mañana quisiera mostrarte algo.

—¿Algo? —preguntó Shun curioso y con la boca llena de comida.

—Sí. Algo muy personal, pero que debido a la confianza que me inspiras compartiré contigo. Has sido, en estos meses, mi mejor discípulo.

—Gracias —exclamó Andrómeda con sinceridad frente a tal cumplido.

¿Qué seria aquello que Shaka quería mostrarle? Mañana lo sabría, pero el joven era tan curioso.

Decidió que para adelantar el tiempo lo mejor sería dormir y ese día se acostó temprano, ansioso por saber aquello personal de Virgo, aquello que quería compartir con él. ¡Qué privilegio! Sin duda el respeto que sentía por ese hombre aumentaba día a día.

Cuando despertó, la ansiedad de Shun estaba pintada en su rostro, con una sonrisa Shaka lo guío a través de su Templo.

—Esto Shun, lo que te mostraré, es un secreto. Supongo que comprenderás lo que quiere decir "secreto".

—Gracias, Shaka… por semejante privilegio. Estás confiando en mí, como nadie lo ha hecho antes. —Andrómeda asintió dejando en claro que jamás revelaría ese secreto.

Se situaron frente a una enorme puerta, lo era, aunque aparentaba ser una pared. Virgo solo posó la palma de una mano sobre la abertura y esta se abrió dejando entrever una luz enceguecedora seguido de una magnifica vista.

—¡Por Zeus! —exclamó el joven con los ojos lo más abiertos posibles, no quiso perderse nada de aquel lugar.

—Este es el nuevo jardín de Sarasouju. El lugar cuando Buda se transfiguró, es decir, cuando murió lo hizo bajo esos árboles: Los sares gemelos.

—No pensé que el Templo de la Virgen poseía este inmenso y bello jardín.

—Nadie lo supone y nadie lo sabe. Ahora somos dos los que conocemos este secreto.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo Shun bajando la cabeza.

—Ambos somos Santos. Tú serás el próximo Dorado de Virgo, creí justo aprovechar este momento.

—No tengo palabras. —Por supuesto, el magnífico lugar, cubierto por un suelo verde y flores de todos los colores y dos árboles imponentes, no le permitía formar palabra alguna.

—Ven —dijo Virgo adentrándose a su Jardín—, de ahora en más entrenaremos aquí.

Andrómeda lo siguió por el césped corto con mucho nerviosismo. Era impresionante la paz y la calma que infundía ese lugar, tan parecido a Shaka, o por lo menos a su alma.

El joven comenzó a entrenar solo, siendo observado por su nuevo maestro. La mañana, la tarde, el día paso rápido. En un determinado momento decidieron finalizar con la sesión para comer algo y bañarse. Justo cuando Shun salió del baño, limpio y cambiado, un escudero dejaba el Templo de Virgo y Shaka en su mano tenía una pequeña caja.

—¿Y eso? —Shun se tragó sus palabras. Quizás era algo privado; quiso pedir perdón por su atrevimiento, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—Es para ti. Correo. —Y extendió el paquete al extrañado Santo de Bronce—. Ve afuera si quieres leer tranquilo.

Shun se alejó del Templo rompiendo el envoltorio a su paso, dentro de laa pequeña caja había tres cartas. Encontró un lugar cómodo y se sentó a leer mientras el viento jugaba con sus bucles.

La primera que abrió era de su hermano quien le recriminaba por desaparecer y no dar noticias. ¡ _Mira quién habla_! Qué caradura, se dijo Andrómeda sonriendo por el reproche.

Luego la segunda carta era de Shiryu, pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento tan infantil la última vez que se vieron. Juro otra vez que no intentaría otro tipo de acercamiento, pero a su vez le suplicaba que regresara. Una carta extremadamente dulce. La tercera y última carta era para nivelar las otras dos, en esa, Seiya le hacía reír con sus comentarios y las anécdotas que habían vivido en su ausencia. Al final de la misiva, la posdata decía que Hyoga preguntaba siempre por él y que le mandaba saludos.

Por algún extraño motivo que en su momento desconoció, el joven comenzó a derramar lágrimas; más adelante comprendería que era por la necesidad de estar con sus seres queridos. Bien o mal, Shun siempre necesitó de ellos. No de una manera dependiente, si no sentimental. En medio de sus lágrimas vio una figura, aclaró la vista y descubrió que se trataba de Muu, quien supuestamente iba al Templo en busca de, como siempre, Shaka.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho? —preguntó Aries sentándose a su lado, aquella vista era dolorosa y a la vez enternecedora. Y todos sabían de la capacidad de Shun para enternecer, en especial cuando lloraba.

—Nada, Muu. Estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió Andrómeda con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

—Bien no estás. Dime —pidió atrayendo el cuerpo del joven a su pecho en señal de consuelo. Shun apoyo la cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando regularizar la voz para poder hablar. Mientras Andrómeda se desahogaba en el pecho de Muu, este abrazaba aún más ese cuerpo y le acariciaba la ensortijada melena.

Algo prohibido comenzó a anidarse en el corazón del joven, cada día anhelaba más y más a quien ahora lo estaba abrazando. Palabras que llegaban a su pobre corazón, un fuego comenzaba a inundarlo. Sin duda aquello no estaba bien, pero ¿por qué no estaba bien? ¿Tanto era el miedo a sufrir?

Tanto quería decir Shun, tanto necesitaba explicar. Verlo, esa mirada, esa seguridad, esa tranquilidad. Con razón Virgo había puesto sus santos ojos en él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Muu con duda, aunque supo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar, entre ellos dos. ¿Qué estaría pensando el joven? ¿Qué pasaría si posase unos instantes sus labios en esa sonrosada boca de miel.

—Nada —respondió Andrómeda con seguridad.

Las lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo pero aún seguía en el pecho de Aries. Lo mejor sería irse y de esa manera evitar lo peor. Sin embargo, algo entre ellos se había quebrado, una cierta barrera. Las miradas que se dedicaron lo dejaron así demostrado. No querían lastimar a nadie, de eso ambos estaban seguros, pero sería cuestión de tiempo.

Incorporándose, Shun deshizo el abrazo y se encaminó al Templo, haciéndole recordar a Muu la razón de su presencia. Él había ido en busca de Shaka. La noche era oscura y sin estrellas, había cierto tinte triste en ella.

La conversación entre Muu y Shaka fue breve. Shun se sentó a la mesa a comer solo, mientras Virgo parecía estar ¿arreglándose? Virgo se acercó hasta la cocina para hablarle.

—Bien, Shun. Yo me iré. No te acuestes tarde que mañana debemos entrenar.

—Sí, Shaka. No te preocupes.

—Entrenaremos juntos a partir de mañana.

Shun quiso saber a dónde iría su maestro, pero no se atrevió a tal osadía, aunque lo sospechaba. Por algo había tenido un dialogo breve con Aries.

Aún ese tema no le quedaba claro. Si eran o no algo más que simples compañeros de armas.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente fue Shun quien despertó a Shaka. Desayunaron liviano para comenzar cuanto antes con el entrenamiento. Se encaminaron al Jardín Secreto y en él Virgo demostró parte de su potencial.

Lamentablemente Andrómeda no se acercaba al poder ni a la técnica de él, pero el entrenamiento era bueno, muy bueno. Sin duda aprendería mucho de su maestro.

Recién a media tarde el joven tuvo su descanso, decidió estirar un poco las piernas yéndose a caminar un rato, aunque quizás descansaría a la sombra, eso estaría por verse. Shaka aprovechó el descanso que había otorgado como excusa y se encaminó a los aposentos del Patriarca. Ese era el camino, ahora, adónde se dirigía en verdad solo Buda podía saberlo.

Shun optó por lo más fácil debido a lo cansado que estaba y se sentó en las escalinatas del Templo, hasta allí fue donde sus piernas lograron llevarlo. Justo cuando se sentó visualizó una figura a lo lejos que se acercaba con paso firme.

—Hola, Muu —dijo Shun poniéndose de pie.

—Hola, Shun —saludó Aries casi por compromiso y pasó con rapidez a su lado.

Andrómeda se asombró, más que nada por el esquive, pero también porque esos ojos se encontraban encendidos y enrojecidos por una furia desconocida para Shun.

—Si buscas a Shaka... acaba de irse —alcanzó a decir el joven mientras caminaba detrás del Santo Dorado.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Muu con indisimulable enojo.

—No me ha dicho. —En su interior Shun supo que no era prudente decir hacia dónde se había dirigido, aunque no lo supiera a ciencia cierta. Aries adivinó a medias las palabras de Andrómeda y volvió a inquirir.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigió? —Con la mirada parecía buscar algo, quizás una respuesta.

—Rumbo al Ala Norte. —Bien, lo había dicho, él no tenía nada que esconder.

El hombre giró dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación y reparó por primera vez desde que llegara en la presencia de Shun. Al verlo a los ojos comprendió que este no tenía la culpa de sus tormentos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Muu? —preguntó Andrómeda con ánimos de ayudar y se acercó con lentitud a él. Ambos permanecieron de pie en el amplio Templo de Virgo.

—No te preocupes. No es nada —aclaró el Santo Dorado sin convicción en las palabras.

El joven tomó con ambas manos el rostro del lemuriano, clavándole la mirada. Los ojos se encontraron. Las esmeraldas de Shun bailaban nerviosas mientras que los ojos del tiempo de Muu brillaban con extraña pasión. Sin pensarlo Andrómeda hizo lo que hacía tiempo quería hacer y sin pedir permiso posó los labios sobre la boca del hombre. Cuando se separaron comprendieron que eso era algo que había quedado pendiente entre ellos, sin embargo no estaba bien. Aries quiso alejarse sin decir palabra, se sentía muy confundido.

—Espera, Muu. Sé que... —Pero se vio interrumpido por la boca del hombre.

Antes de irse, Muu creyó que podía llevarse un beso del joven, por eso volvió sobre sus paso para aprisionarle la boca e introducir furtivamente la lengua y así saborearlo. ¡Al diablo con la hipocresía! Había querido hacer eso desde la primera vez que vio a Andrómeda.

—Esto no está bien —dijo Aries dejando en claro su postura y su confusión.

—Lo sé —comprendió el joven—. Sé que ayer a la noche estuviste con Shaka, pero aun así no lo puedo evitar...

El hombre separó con una desconocida y sorpresiva brusquedad al joven y lo tomó por los hombros mirándolo fijamente a la vez que exigía.

—¿Qué has dicho? Repite lo último. —Su voz era firme y estaba cargada de temor a la respuesta.

—S-Sé que ayer a la noche estuviste con Shaka. Por eso me duele hacer esto, pero...

—Ayer yo... no estuve con Shaka —aclaró Muu con la voz grave, pero a la vez entrecortada por la bronca.

Una furia se renovó en Muu, quien recordó por qué había ido allí. Shun comprendió que nunca tuvo que haber dicho eso y que nunca debió besarlo. Aries se alejó con prisa del Templo sin dar explicaciones y con un semblante de amargura nunca antes visto.

La situación era bastante clara, pero Andrómeda necesitaba aclarar aún más los tantos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Por un lado había conocido a un hombre que despertaba en él su admiración y por el otro aun hombre que había despertado su libido. Ambos eran algo más que amigos, ¿pero qué clase de relación tenían? Además, ¿Shaka estaba jugando con el dueño de la primera Casa? Eso no podía ser, el joven admiraba demasiado a ese ser como para traicionar su confianza; pero ya lo habían hecho. Ambos se habían traicionado en parte. Virgo comportándose de aquella manera y Shun intentando algo con su... con su "algo". Sin duda, debía tener un diálogo profundo con su maestro.

Shun se quedó dentro del Sexto Templo a la espera de Shaka, necesitaba hablar con él, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo haría para preguntarle algo tan personal? Aun más, ¿con qué fin Andrómeda necesitaba saber algo que no era de su incumbencia?

Luego de bañarse y de prepararse un té, el joven se sentó en el amplio sillón.

Dentro de poco la noche caería.

Virgo llegó con suma tranquilidad y Shun, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas decidió hablar con tacto.

—Vino Muu. —Andrómeda no pudo apreciar el rostro de temor que portaba el otro, quien con disimulado nervios intentó averiguar más.  
—¿Muu? —No, si su día no podía ser mejor. Lo último que le faltaba.  
—Sí. Y estaba muy enojado —dijo dando un sorbo a su té con toda la intención de descubrir la condición de los dos.  
—¿Sí? —pronunció Shaka por compromiso, la voz le tembló un poco.  
—¿Por qué podría estar enojado? —preguntó Shun sin reparos.  
—Él siempre está enojado —sentenció Virgo dejando a la vista su molestia—. Aunque es muy tranquilo últimamente siempre está enojado.  
—¿Y por qué será? —Andrómeda sintió que estaba cerca de escuchar aquello que necesitaba saber y que al mismo tiempo le temía; pero el rubio no era tonto y notó ese creciente interés.

—Shun —murmuró Shaka con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia— ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?  
—¿Eh? —Shun se sintió desubicado, se levantó del sillón con la taza en la mano y toda la intención de escapar a la cocina— Lo siento, yo...  
—¿Te da curiosidad nuestra situación? —preguntó Virgo con infinita tranquilidad.  
—No. No quiero que pienses que...  
—¿Lo quieres saber o no? —presionó.  
—Pues... solo si tú quieres. Digo, sé que no es mi...  
—¿Sí o no? —Una sonrisa de triunfo se anidó en sus labios cuando Andrómeda de la presión soltó un sí, entonces Shaka continuó hablando—: No sé qué somos. Éramos algo. Lo somos en parte, pero sé está comportando de una manera extraña. Me supera por momentos —dijo mientras miraba el suelo y negaba con la cabeza.  
—¿Tú... lo quieres mucho?  
—Con locura —susurró lo suficientemente audible y se quedó mirando el rostro de su pupilo; en parte había adivinado sus intenciones y el porqué del interés.

El joven en cambio sonrió con ternura y se caminó hacia la cocina para llevar de una vez esa dichosa taza. Entonces, por lo que había dicho Shaka, él y Muu eran algo más que amigos en el pasado.

Bueno, eso no había sido precisamente lo que dijo Virgo, pero Shun prefirió quedarse con eso y no ver lo que en verdad era.

**(…)**

Shun desconocía los motivos, pero el entrenamiento que tuvo por delante le pareció pesado, agotador y tortuoso. Era comprensible si se tomaba en cuenta que estaba siendo entrenado por Shaka, pero... ya era mucho, además del cansancio físico también se le sumaba el emocional, la necesidad de estar entre sus seres queridos, la necesidad de afecto y calor. Porque sin dudas la relación maestro – discípulo con Virgo distaba mucho de ser una unión fraternal.

En pocas palabras Andrómeda se sentía solo y con la necesidad de escuchar las voces de sus amigos y hermanos del alma, pero... él se había ido allí para escapar justamente de eso. ¡Por Zeus! Se sentía tan confundido. Cada día, cada noche que pasaba, el joven lloraba de angustia. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Quizás escapar de sus problemas no había sido la mejor solución.

Y encima ese ser que le rondaba cerca, ese hombre con su paz y tranquilidad. Esa armonía y serenidad en la que Shun había ido en búsqueda, en la que quiso perderse. Pensó que lo encontraría en un lugar y no en una persona, menos en una persona comprometida con quien despertaba su admiración.

Era muy temprano en el Templo de la Virgen y Shaka no estaba. Shun despertó solo y se sorprendió, quizás había salido muy temprano. Se levantó y desayuno, aprovechando que no tendría entrenamiento se sentó en las escalinatas de la Sexta Casa a disfrutar de la agradable brisa cuando justo, en el peor momento, apareció el dueño de sus tormentos.

Y otra vez esas palabras que Muu comenzaba a odiar.

—Shaka no está —pronunció Andrómeda poniéndose de pie para ingresar al Templo; pensó que así escaparía de Aries, pero en cambio este, luego de soltar un suspiro de resignación, lo acompañó detrás.

El joven volteó y le dedicó una seria mirada que el hombre no pudo descifrar. Siguió caminando a paso lento, adentrándose cada vez más, y detrás de él, Muu, quien lo seguía como imantado a él.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, pero el silencio era pesado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shun con toda la intención de que se fuera, pero Aries se sinceró.  
—A ti... te quiero.

Andrómeda volteó y siguió caminando para ignorar esas palabras. En él se debatieron muchas cuestiones entrelazadas con sus principios, con Shaka y con su corazón. Llegó a la cocina y se apoyó contra la mesada quedando frente al hombre, quien permaneció con la misma calma de siempre. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¿tenían que estar los dos solos? Que Virgo apareciera pronto para evitar lo inevitable.

Muu se acercó peligrosamente al joven, cuando este levanto una mano y le acarició una mejilla, notó los ojos de Aries llenos de dolor y despecho. Shun se sintió contagiado por esa zozobra, pero aun así no haría nada más, salvo... salvo que...

—Será mejor que me vaya —murmuró el hombre con la voz ronca y cerrando los ojos, aquella cálida mano en su mejilla era un bálsamo de tranquilidad para su agitado espíritu.  
—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Andrómeda en un deje de sinceridad. Ese acabó por ser el pie para que Muu acercara aún más su cuerpo hasta tomarlo por la cintura y abrazarlo.

Se quedaron en ese estado preguntándose por qué irrumpían en sus vidas, justo en ese momento. Shun temió que si no hacía algo pronto ya no hubiera vuelta atrás, pero sus actos se alejaban mucho de buscar evitar la situación. Había llevado los brazos hasta el cuello de Aries y con una mano le había soltado la coleta de pelo permitiendo que el largo y lacio cabello morado se desparramaran por sus hombros, dándole un aspecto aún más bello y deseable.

Ambos suspiraron e intentaron no mirarse, Andrómeda hundió la cabeza en el pecho del hombre mientas este, con la barbilla sobre el hombro del joven, se preguntaba si era correcto lo que estaba sucediendo, si era justo. En parte, lo que estaba pasando, iba en contra de sus principios: "No le hagas a los demás, lo que no te gustan que te hagan", pero el rubio ya lo había hecho con Saga y solo los dioses sabían con quién más.

Muu tragó saliva con dificultad y acercó la mejilla a la del Santo de Bronce, este se estremeció con el contacto, aún más cuando vio los labios del hombre entreabiertos, invitando la invasión.

El inevitable contacto de bocas llegó; nervioso, prohibido, anhelante. De nuevo Aries probó esos labios sonrosados y suaves, mordisqueándolos y saboreándolos hasta que el joven se separó.

—No. No, Muu... —suplicó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, toda su persona estaba dedicada a ese hombre—. No, por favor...

Aries no lo escuchó y siguió besándolo, Shun no lo soportó más, aquello era algo que venía deseándolo aún más de lo que suponía. Volvió el beso más apasionado, un calor los invadió y estaban a punto de atravesar esa barrera, la barrera de lo moral y lo justo, entonces ahí el hombre comprendió la situación.

—Espera, yo... Lo siento. Si no quieres…

Fue Andrómeda el que no escuchó esa vez. Mientras bajaba una mano hasta la entrepierna del hombre le dedicó una mirada que lo dijo todo: _¿Ahora, en este momento, me vienes con eso?_

Era tarde para arrepentirse, Aries lo supo cuando el pene se irguió al contacto de esa mano. La llevó dentro de su pantalón para que la caricia se volviera más profunda. Cuando sintió el calor, el hombre no pudo reprimir un gemido.

¿Era amor? No, era pasión.

El hombre ya había quebrado esa barrera. Tomó la mano de Shun y lo guió por el Templo rumbo al cuarto de Shaka, eso sí que era morboso. Entonces Andrómeda comprendió que solo era despecho y la duda lo invadió, pero ¿por qué ser hipócrita en un momento como ese?

Estaba en ese cuarto con ese hombre que lo estaba desvistiendo y los miembros clamaban por caricias mutuas.

Cuando Muu miró a Andrómeda desnudo, sentado en la cama de su amor, el corazón se le hizo trizas. Sin duda se estaba comportando como la peor basura, pero el dolor era tanto, el despecho, la necesidad de sentirse deseado.

El joven notó en los ojos del tiempo de ese hombre la duda y la culpa. Antes de que se arrepintiera tomó el descomunal pene y se lo llevó a la boca.

Por Zeus, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo deseaba tener un pene en la boca, deleitarse con el agradable aroma a semen, saborear lo salado, sentir en su paladar la suavidad de la piel y la dureza del miembro? Shun realizó un buen trabajo, preso de la pasión y de la lujuria, lo prohibido despertaba en él su lado más salvaje.

Aries se dejó llevar por el trato y estirando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera que el cabello le acariciaba la espalda, gimió sin tapujos y sin restricciones. Andrómeda observaba ese rostro embelesado con la vista, de poder ver al hombre dominado por la fogosidad que despertaba lo clandestino.

El hombre no lo soportó más y tomó a su compañero de un brazo para ponerlo de pie y voltearlo de manera que las rodillas quedaran en el suelo y medio cuerpo en la cama, apoyado en el colchón con las palmas de las manos.

Muu urgió en esa intimidad calando los dedos de manera violenta y dolorosa sin dejar de estimular al joven masturbándolo con intensidad. Le jadeaba en el oído diciéndole lo mucho que deseaba ese momento.

—Ya, Muu... adentro... —exigió Shun en una súplica.  
—Espera. Está muy cerrado.

Era cierto, Andrómeda era muy estrecho, apenas habían entrado dos dedos con cierta dificultad. Ante la ausencia de un lubricante Aries levantó un poco más el trasero de su amante y dejó que la saliva se deslizara por entre medio de las nalgas del joven hasta llegar a la entrada. Aquello asqueó un poco al Santo de Bronce, pero después le pareció tan morboso como placentero. El hombre había utilizado ciertas técnicas que un rubio aplicaba con él en momentos como ese.

Muu siguió calando los dedos, que ahora entraban con más facilidad, mientras que unos sonidos característicos de las falanges y la saliva que los motivaba por igual.

—Ya la quieres, ¿no? —preguntó Aries con extrema lujuria.  
—Sí... por favor... métemela.

El hombre no se hizo rogar y apoyó la punta del glande para forzar la entrada, hasta que entró la punta justo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a babear un líquido espeso y transparente. La mano no dejó por un instante de agitar el pene de Shun.

Cuando el miembro se enterró hasta la mitad, Andrómeda emitió un grito masculino mientras que Muu se aferraba a sus caderas buscando meterla más, abriéndose paso a través del conducto llegó a destino. Aquello era demasiado. Esos anillos íntimos apretándole el pene al punto del dolor, y esa calidez, la sensación de tener el miembro apresado era excesivamente placentera.

Aries comenzó a bombear de manera rítmica; lento al principio, pero violento después, como castigando al joven por despertar en él algo tan inmundo. El rostro del hombre, surcado por la lascivia, expresaba la necesidad de vaciarse en su interior, justo en ese momento sintió él liquido caliente en la mano, eso endureció aún más su propio pene y pronto sintió que saldría el semen de su interior. Se lo hizo saber al joven entre gritos, mientras este le rogaba que se lo dejara bien guardado adentro, y así fue.

Una explosión y la eyaculación inundó las entrañas de Shun. Aries dejó caer la frente sobre la espalda de Andrómeda sin dejar de aferrarlo por la cintura, clavándole los dedos mientras que el joven buscaba regularizar la respiración.

Un ambiente de culpa y remordimiento se hizo presente en la habitación. Una invisible lágrima amarga rodó por la mejilla del hombre, que dio a parar sobre la desnuda espalda de Shun. En completo silencio y con lentitud se incorporaron y se vistieron sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos.

El peso de la traición era demasiado para ambos.

**(…)**

Shun pasó la tarde solo, con sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos de culpa. Lloró de pena por haber traicionado la confianza de quien con el tiempo llegó a considerar un maestro. Lloró por la necesidad de volver el tiempo atrás para evitar lo inevitable, y qué doloroso era descubrir que lo hecho, hecho quedaba. No hubo vuelta atrás y por más lágrimas y por más arrepentimiento la situación no cambiaba ni cambiaría, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Andrómeda lo tenía decidido. Al fin y al cabo era lo último que podía hacer por Virgo.

Shaka llegó y el joven no tuvo coraje para mirarlo a los ojos, caminó con duda hasta donde el hombre dejaba su campera y con la voz titubeante intentó iniciar el diálogo.

—Shaka... —El aludido giró para escuchar al joven, quien prosiguió— Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por todo, no solo has sido mi maestro, si no mi guía. Me has brindado tus conocimientos y tus secretos. A mí, a quien no le debías absolutamente nada—. Shun realizó una breve pausa para encontrar la calma y la sinceridad.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

—Has depositado tu confianza en mi persona sin dudarlo, algo que nunca nadie antes lo había hecho de esa forma. Yo... te agradezco sinceramente y espero que el día en el que yo ocupe este Templo sea tan digno de él, como lo has sido tú. Pero...

Shaka cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, supo lo que Andrómeda quería decirle con esas elocuentes palabras, y también comprendió que era hora de dejarlo partir.

Con la conocida calma de Virgo, este habló sincerándose de la misma forma en la que su pupilo lo había hecho.

—Shun, no he tenido un discípulo más digno que ti en toda mi vida. En cuanto se refiere a entrenamiento ha sido un gusto conocerte, por lo demás lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo.

El joven se extrañó por esas palabras, pero entendiendo levantó la vista por primera vez y le sonrió al hombre que admiraba con devoción y locura; aquel Santo más digno de portar ese título. Shun necesitó decirlo.

—Yo... me iré. Vuelvo a Japón; pero eso no quiere decir que no te lleve conmigo en mi ser y en mis principios. Junto a mi Maestro Albiore y sus enseñanzas estás tú.  
—Veo que has madurado —dijo con una sonrisa—. Has comprendido que escapando de tus problemas nada se soluciona.  
—Sí, es verdad. —Shun se guardó la sorpresa de ser descubierto, pero eso era tan cierto—. Por eso mañana vuelvo para afrontarlos. Al fin y al cabo la supuesta cura fue peor que la enfermedad. —Una media sonrisa de tristeza se anidó en sus labios.

Shaka asintió comprendiendo los sentimientos de Shun y su confusión. Y en ese momento lo perdonó. Para Andrómeda la vista de ese hombre dolía.

Verlo y saber lo que horas atrás había hecho era el mejor castigo para él, quedarse con esa culpa guardada.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente Shun abandonó el Santuario sintiéndose agradecido por la hospitalidad que le habían brindado durante todo ese año, y se dirigió al aeropuerto de Atenas mientras que en la Sexta casa del Santuario dos Santos Dorados tenían una discusión crucial.

—Shaka, por favor. —Muu escupió las palabras—. ¿Qué me vas a decir, que solo fuiste a saludar a Saga? —preguntó con indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No podía creerlo, suficiente había tenido en el pasado con el fantasma de Géminis rondando en la relación. Sus comienzos con Shaka fueron tormentosos debido a la constante presencia de Saga en sus vidas, y ahora iba de _visitas_ a su Templo. Sí, claro, ¿cómo no?

—Eres un celoso sin remedio, Muu. —Virgo se molestó por la acusación, pero podía comprender sus sentimientos.  
—Contéstame. ¿Qué fuiste a hacer al Templo de Géminis? —exigió Aries con arrojo.  
—Si tú ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones —exclamó el rubio con enfado, poniéndose súbitamente de pie— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Tan seguro estás, que ni siquiera confías en mí.  
—¿Y esas visitas al Ala Norte? —Volvió a inquirir Muu observándolo con desprecio— No me digas que conmigo y Saga no te basta. —Eso había sido muy hiriente.  
—No me provoques, Muu. O te golpearé.  
—¿Y esas excusas del Patriarca? Seguro que era para poder ir sin culpas, ¿no? —El sarcasmo y la ira estaban impregnadas en las palabras de Aries. Shaka comenzó a caminar alejándose del hombre, pues si se quedaba allí escuchando aquello acabaría por golpearlo.  
—Shaka, no escapes. ¡Por todos los Dioses! —vociferó con impotencia al ver la despreocupación de Virgo.  
—¿Me vas a escuchar? —Volteó increpándole con la voz elevada— ¿O piensas seguir con tus conjeturas de manera hiriente y despectiva? —cuestionó más sereno y Muu bajó los humos sintiéndose extraño. Él nunca perdía los estribos.  
—¿A ver? Dime —dijo más tranquilo y conciliador.  
—El Patriarca me mandó a una misión. —Shaka tomó aire y comenzó a hablar—. En la ciudad de Kuan Yuen, provincia de Shi Chuan. Para ir a ver si la maldición de la Gorgona sigue en pie en aquel lugar.  
—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...? —interrumpió Aries con confusión, pero Virgo se le adelantó.  
—Déjame terminar —exigió con autoridad—; por eso he ido al recinto del Patriarca asiduamente. El tema era que… —bajó la vista y entrelazó los dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Debía ir a ese lugar junto a Saga. La misión era para los dos.  
—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?  
—Espera, aun no acabo. No te lo he dicho porque es una misión secreta; como la mayoría, bien lo sabes. —Shaka soltó el aire de sus pulmones sintiendo que se estaba quitando un gran peso de encima—. El punto es que yo me rehusé.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad. Necesitó sentarse, así que se acercó hasta el sillón.  
—Qué pregunta, Muu —murmuró Shaka con una efímera sonrisa—. Iba a estar a solas con Saga por más de una semana, quizás en un hotel o en una campaña. Me puse en tu lugar y… fui al recinto del Patriarca para rehusarme. —Virgo vio en el rostro de su amado el dolor, aun así continuó.

—Yo…

—Por eso he tenido que ir varias veces. El Patriarca no se cansó de citarme, era mi obligación; pero ya no lo es, conseguí como excusa para no ir, el entrenamiento con Shun.

Muu cerró sus ojos, pero una lágrima se le escapó al escuchar ese nombre y aspiró el aire que le faltaba. Se sentía tan mal y creía que se lo merecía tanto. Él, creyendo que su amor lo engañaba, y en cambio este había arriesgado la vida rehusándose a una misión por evitar los sentimientos de celos y sus consecuencias. Quiso buscar algo que aliviara su dolor, por eso Aries siguió preguntando con la voz quebrada.

—¿Y esa noche que saliste del Templo? Shun me había dicho... él pensó que estabas conmigo. —Era lógico, no había citaciones con el Patriarca en la noche.  
—Fui a verte —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Quería estar contigo, pedirte perdón por causarte tanto daño. Y contarte esto. La verdad con respecto a los encuentros con Géminis. ¿Sabes? Estuve de aquí para allá, buscando la forma de evitar ese viaje. No puedo mentirte —admitió—. Sí, lo vi a Saga, pero no pasó nada con él —dijo con sinceridad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Shaka…

—Cuando lo vi no me produjo ningún sentimiento. Ni siquiera dolor como en antaño —Shaka miró fijo al hombre y agregó— si te tengo a ti. —Su sonrisa era amplia, aunque igual de triste.  
—Pero... —intentó hablar siendo interrumpido una vez más.  
—Pero tú no estabas, volví a mi Templo, Shun ya estaba dormido y yo me quité la ropa y me metí a la cama. No pude pegar un ojo.  
—Yo... esa noche —Muu recordó, y descubrir que su amor estaba siendo sincero fue una daga directa a su corazón—. Claro... esa noche cené con Aldebarán. En su Templo.

Shaka asintió. Nada podía recriminarle a Aries, ya que Tauro era su mejor amigo y una excelente persona en la que confiar. Ahora las lágrimas de Aries eran torrentes, Virgo se le acercó arrodillándose en el suelo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el otro le esquivó una y otra vez la mirada.

—Muu…  
—S-Shaka, yo... —Hablar era algo tan difícil—. Te amo —murmuró con profunda congoja y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Los ojos enrojecidos y el dolor pintado en él era demasiado para el Santo de Virgo, lo tomó por el cuello abrazándolo en señal de consuelo y comprendió que ya había sufrido demasiado.  
—Shhh... —Buscó tranquilizarlo.  
—Yo... —intentó hablar Muu, pero cada vez era más arduo, la voz no le salía y la garganta se le cerraba; pero necesitaba decirle la verdad, confesarle su engaño.  
—Lo sé —pronunció Shaka con ecuanimidad en sus palabras.

Aries lo comprendió. Levantó la vista y posó los ojos del tiempo en los luceros celestes de Virgo, y supo que no hacían falta palabras. Había momentos en los que no eran necesarias entre ellos.

—Lo siento, Shaka. Lo siento —dijo devastado y con toda la sinceridad. La voz era un desgarro.  
—Es... solo un crío. Las situaciones se dieron de esa forma. No puedo culparte y a la vez no puedo perdonarte.  
—Yo me sentía tan mal que... ¡por Ahtena!  
—Me sorprende de ti, Aries. En él lo comprendo, como he dicho antes, es solo un crío confundido. Pude ver el dolor en sus esmeraldas. —Era sorprendente la entereza de Shaka.

—¿Me... perdonas? —En lo más profundo Muu deseaba el odio del hombre que amaba, se sentía merecedor de eso, como mínimo.  
—Perdonar es algo divino —susurró Shaka intentando controlar sus emociones y no explotar.  
—Yo... te amo —dijo Muu apoyando los labios en la boca que le pertenecía y le pertenecería por siempre. Había aprendido la lección, su gurú no dejaba de enseñarle ni siquiera en momentos como ese.  
—Lo sé. Y si te perdono es porque yo también he cometido errores y también te amo; pero no vuelvas a hacer algo por el estilo.

Luego de decir eso, Virgo se puso de pie para alejarse del lugar y Aries, redimido, se levantó y caminó hasta su Templo sintiéndose agradecido por el amor de Shaka, mientras este se ahogaba en amargura y de nuevo se juraba no volver a los brazos de Saga nunca más.

Sabía que el amor de Muu era sincero y que podía entregarse a la relación de una manera más seria, sin temor a enamorarse y sufrir por ello. ¿Quién lo diría? Shun les había enseñado algo antes de partir, que dicho sea de paso, Andrómeda volvió a Japón sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo y con una lección de vida sobre los hombros.

Saori, emocionada, fue en compañía de Tatsumi a esperar a su Santo de Bronce al aeropuerto. En la casa lo recibió su hermano mayor con notable alegría, mientras que Seiya lo miraba con creciente deseo y anhelo de tenerlo otra vez con él. Shiryu lo saludó nervioso, mientras que Hyoga lo abrazó.

Al mezclarse sus miradas comprendieron que el cariño que se tenían seguía perdurando. No el amor de dos niños, pero si el afecto fraternal de dos hombres que habían compartido su niñez como hermanos.

Shun había madurado y en ese momento se encontraba en compañía de su sangre y de sus hermanos del alma, de sus mejores amigos, de sus locuras y mañas. Había vuelto a la mansión a seguir con su vida. Se había propuesto no involucrarse con nadie por el momento, pero sí pasarla bien con quien se presentase.

Sin duda Andrómeda ya era todo un hombre, y qué orgullosos se sintieron su hermano y Albiore al comprobarlo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
